


El mejor alfa.

by Di_Lover



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alfa Ali, Alfa Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles, Omega Daniel, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Lover/pseuds/Di_Lover
Summary: Porque aquella noche en la fiesta de la playa. Ali y Johnny terminaron gruñendo empapados de arena.Ambos habían sido educados para lograr grandes cosas en la vida, ser los protectores de su familia, líderes ejemplares, dominantes por naturaleza. Sin embargo mientras el tiempo había pasado, cada uno, en distinta medida quiso buscar algo nuevo en su vida, eso significo compartir espacio, porque sus familias creían en la posibilidad de hacerse socios en un futuro, legando su puesto para ellos. Pero mientras Johnny había decidido tomar el mundo, porque era un alfa y lo merecía, Ali estaba haciendo lo contrario, ganándose su lugar por todo lo que pudiera dar.Hasta que aquella noche, a ambos los atrajo el mismo omega. Ali era quien daba rosas, Johnny quien jalaba el pelo.Y Daniel, solo quería hacer amigos.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. I. Primera vista.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, de alguna u otra forma decidí que sería bueno, finalmente publicar cada historia que ya tengo publicada en wattpad, ignorando las pequeñas adaptaciones que hice, que serian minimas. Así que, espero que les guste este otro omegaverse, que muestra a una Ali alfa luchando contra un Johnny alfa por obtener el corazón de un Daniel omega.   
> Gracias por leer, como siempre, no ha sido editado así que lamento los errores. <3

A Lucille LaRusso siempre le dijeron, después de la muerte de su alfa, que su hijo solo le traería problemas. Solía creer que esa era la visión que daba una madre soltera —viuda en su caso—, ante el mundo. Le dolió mucho entender, que su hijo era un problema solo porque era un omega. Una cosa pequeña, escuálida y con una boca que no sabía callarse.

Pero a ella misma la habían visto así, claramente había sido más calmada, menos impulsiva y ansiosa de lo que era Daniel. Pero podría enseñarle paciencia, a ignorar los comentarios burdos y a enfocarse en algo que no tuviera que ver con peleas.  
De esta forma, Lucille termino alejándose cada vez más de su propia manada, el núcleo de su familia, el calor que la sostuvo a ella y Daniel y los protegieron del resto de vecinos mal hablados.  
Se alejó en buscá del mejor futuro para su hijo, incluso si Daniel se veía inconforme con este nuevo cambio. Había tratado de hacer el viaje lo más divertido posible. Viendo el lado positivo de su nueva casa. Podría ser un hogar si estaban dispuestos a que lo fueran.

Era esa aura de emoción, que causaron en Daniel el sentimiento de tratar de adaptarse al nuevo lugar. Claramente como su madre lo había dicho, este sería su nuevo hogar, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo. Solo tenía que hacer lo que hacía, vivir en su lado del camino, quizás haciendo uno o dos amigos, esperando finalizar aquel año. Se veía sencillo, desde su perspectiva y fue como si el plan, se estuviera completando cuando a su puerta, llegó la simpática invitación de su nuevo vecino para ir a una fiesta en la playa a despedir el verano.

No fue necesario mirar a su madre dos veces, cuando le asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. 

Con pasos confiados, caminando tras quien parecía ser un nuevo posible amigo, llamado Freddy, un beta. Daniel llegó saludando al resto de muchachos, más de alguno lo miro dos veces de reojo. Daniel era bonito, la forma suave en que estaba hecha su cara solía llamar mucho la atención, sus ojos grandes y labios rellenos. Era bonito y parecía no entender por si mismo aquello.

Con una sonrisa respondió las preguntas que le hacían de Nueva Jersey, de como solía pasar los días allá. Terminando en un partido improvisado, corriendo en la arena riendo con el resto de chicos que estaba conociendo. Zumbido en su distracción, ignoro por un momento los ojos brillosos que le miraban a la distancia, mirando desde la punta de sus pies, pasando por su piernas largas hasta llegar a su rostro. Antes de poder asumir que lo hacía, Daniel volteó el rostro rápidamente, viéndose observando. Sonrió, tontamente en señal de amistad.

—Son las chicas ricas. —susurró Freddy, tomando sus hombros, obligándolo a seguir corriendo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó distraído.

El sol poco a poco se escondió, dejando paso a la brisa marina y fogatas para que cubrieran la orilla de la playa. Daniel se sentó al lado de Freddy, comiendo de las cosas que los chicos tenían, como salchichas asadas al fuego lento. Riendo de las ocurrencias que soltaban, la mirada brillante de la chica rica, seguía fija en Daniel, si tenía una segunda intención detrás de su intenso mirar, no se estaba notando. Freddy, que parecía curioso del actuar de la tranquila alfa, empezó a darle patadas al balón, lanzandoló por error a los pies de la chica rubia.

El grupo de ellas sonrieron, Ali Mills se levantó de prisa esperando verse presentable para el chico nuevo que estaba trotando en su dirección. Aquel simple hecho, desecadenaría un montón de momentos desafortunados para Daniel.

—¿Y cómo haces eso? —preguntó. Sus ojos seguían brillantes. Como si nunca antes hubiese visto algo tan bonito en su vida, Daniel, ajeno a esa mirada, inocentemente pensando que se debía a una amistad sonrío de vuelta.

—Es fácil. Solo debes darle rodillazos, primero uno, luego dos y así. Inténtalo. —incentivó, pasándole el balón.

Ali era amigable, educada y no estaba intentando demostrar _quien mandaba._ Lo escuchaba atentamente, causando una simpatía en Daniel, se sentía importante enseñarle algo a una alfa.  
Y ella solo podía pensar, que nunca en su vida se sintió tan maravillada por un omega.  
La calma de la playa, junto a la música que sonaba del radio al lado de las chicas, fue interrumpida por el fuerte ruido de motores combinado con gritos de euforia.  
Daniel había sentido como su estómago pedida comida, volviendo con Freddy, tomando trozos de salchicha, ignorando el ruido que poco a poco descendía hacia donde estaban ellos.

Eran cinco chicos, que rodearon el lugar cercano a las chicas, algunos muchachos que estaban con Freddy, corrieron hacia ellos. Uno de los chicos recién llegados, se acercó de forma prepotente hacia Ali. Daniel pensó de inmediato que eran amigos o algo similar. Empezaron a hablar bajo, pero tenían caras de molestia. Daniel había comenzado a caminar hacia Ali, en busca de compartir su comida con ella, pero mientras sus pasos se acercaron, se mareo un poco. _Feromonas de alfas molestos._

—Amigo, tranquilo. —comentó sonriendo. No quería interrumpir nada, pero era bastante incómodo tener que verlos susurrar con rabia.

Daniel debió entender en ese momento, que a veces era muy buena decisión no meterse en ciertos asuntos. Solo ignorarlos. Ali se acercó a él, sonriendo como si nada realmente tenso estuviera pasando, miró a Daniel de una forma que no pudo evitar. Acomodando su rubio cabello un poco. Estaba acercando un pedazo de pan hacia la chica, cuando una mano grande le tocó el hombro, se tenso al instante. Fue cuando al voltearsé notó mejor al chico, tenía el cabello rubio, era casi igual a Ali, sin embargo, también se notaba una contraparte al ver su expresión sería.

—Déjalo, Johnny. —dijo Ali de pronto. Casi ziseando por haber mantenido sus dientes apretados. Tuvo una postura firme.

—¿O si no, qué? No veo que te pertenezca.

Entonces Daniel solo vio el puño de Ali chocar contra la mejilla de Johnny, luego alguien lo empujó hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Johnny lanzaba una patada hacia Ali. Todo comenzó a ser gritos y gruñidos, causando que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina de pronto. Siendo abrumado por el aroma revuelto de ambos alfas.

—Demonios, no pueden estar un momento quietos. —susurró Freddy, sujetando a Daniel, mientras lo alejaba del grupo que se había formado. — Siempre hacen lo mismo, Ali Mills y Johnny Lawrence. Será mejor que los mantengas lejos o acabarás al medio de otra pelea.

Daniel asintió aún confundido. Miró hacia atrás, notando como Ali trataba de soltarse del agarre de un chico de chaqueta azul, el tal Johnny hacia lo mismo, forcejeando con un chico de chaqueta rojiza. Enfocó su vista al frente, haciendo una nota mental, _no hacer cosas imprudentes como meterse en peleas de alfas._ Y mantenerse alejado, como dijo Freddy. Tomó sus zapatillas, para volver a casa.  
  
  


A los lejos, mientras la figura escuálida de Daniel se dejaba ver por su sudadera roja, subiendo la colina para irse de la playa. Ali abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista al alfa que tenía al frente, ahora con sus manos libres, creyendo que la calma volvería a ellos. Ali tomó impulso para empujar el pecho de Johnny, haciéndolo retroceder.

—¡Por tu culpa se fue, imbécil! —gruño.

Johnny hizo una mueca.

—¡De cualquier forma no era la gran cosa! —gritó en respuesta. Mintiendo.

Tragó saliva, buscando su banda negra que usaba para sus clases de karate, como una fiel representación de que estaba en el dojo más genial de All Valley; Cobra Kai. La chica siguió mirando el lugar por dónde Daniel LaRusso se había marchado. Era un chico de Reseda, y si él se lo permitía, ella podría darle el mundo a aquel chico nuevo.

—Suban a sus motos, muchachos. Nos vamos. —ordenó Johnny, antes de mirar por última vez de manera molesta a Ali.

Mills alzó la cabeza, aún con el semblante de desafío marcado en su rostro, pese a tener ya arena en el costado de su mejilla. Johnny la empujó con el costado de su hombro, causando que también la arena que él tenía, saltará mínimamente de su cabello.


	2. II. Huele a primavera.

Ali Mills era una alfa algo, extraña. Solía creer que debía ganarse su lugar en el mundo, por lo que ella seria, no por el _honor de ser alfa._  
Aquello siempre hizo sentir inquietos a sus padres, pero no había problema. Si eso quería, entonces que lo hiciera. Que demostrará su propio valor antes de lo que pudieran darle.

Siempre se había enfocado en sus estudios, rechazando cortésmente las citas, tratando de asistir puntual a las reuniones de sus padres con los padres de Johnny. La señora Laura le parecía un encanto, a veces se pregunta, de dónde había sacado Johnny todo era bravuconeria. _Seguro era adoptado._ Quería creer pese a que el olor era evidente, ante el rotundo no.   
Había tratado de mantenerse al margen de muchas situaciones.

Inevitablemente nunca pudo no evitar pelear contra Johnny. Tenían actitudes similares, entonces al momento de encontrarse frente a una disputa, ninguno quiso dar marcha atrás. Pertenecías a familias ricas, eran rubios y el deporte era parte de sus vidas.  
Pero supieron como controlarse antes de acabar con rasguños o moretones indeseados.

Hasta que vieron a ese omega. Ali se encontró viendo estrellas, pérdida en otro mundo, mientras el muchacho corría de un lado a otro en la arena y el sol le daba un brillo maravilloso a su piel. El contraste que podía notar de aquello, no hacia si no, emocionar más a Ali. Jamás se había visualizado queriendo tener su propia familia, ni de la mano de cualquier omega hasta ese instante.   
Se sentía abrumada por las sensaciones que le recorrían el alma y también el cuerpo.

Que mal final había tenido la tarde.

Entrando en silencio a su casa, Ali se encontró maldiciendo a Johnny a la distancia. Subió las escaleras de manera lenta, hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando estuvo frente al espejo pudo notar el feo moretón en su ojo. Suspiró. Tendría que dar algunas explicaciones por la mañana, y que glorioso inicio de clases tendría.

Pero de todos modos, qué había sido esa palabrería de Johnny. La había estado convenciendo de unirse a Cobra Kai, que tendrían que estar juntos, y que dejara de actuar como una debilucha, así nadie la tomaría enserio. Porque solo seria un desastre de un alfa mal hecho. Sus padres también querían que su grupo cambiara por el de Johnny. Juntos, socializando y demostrando el éxito que podrían tener. Aún así, a eso estaba acostumbrada, habían hecho que se molestará.

Y no lo golpearía por eso. Hasta que tocó a Daniel, y luego soltó su tontería de; _no veo que te pertenezca._ Gruño al momento de recordar lo que había pasado. Deseaba que Daniel no estuviera asustado o pensará mal de ella. No después de haber logrado hablar.

Sintió como su aroma se expandía sin querer, de alguna forma, estaba esperando poder impresionar a Daniel el primer día de clases. Podía limpiar su falta de consideración, si lograba demostrarle que esa pelea había sido una cosa, que ella realmente no haría.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A primavera_ , así olía el chico de la playa, y Johnny trató de pensar que no podría ser la gran cosa. Pero lo fue. Algo en sus instintos simplemente reaccionó, deseando haber tenido toda la atención de aquel omega. Ali lo había arruinado, metiéndose en el camino. Solo que aquello significaba una cosa, ella lo había visto primero, porque el Omega se había acercando con la intención de darle de comer a ella. Soltó un gruñido, lanzando una patada a la silla de su escritorio.

Esto no podía estar pasando, sentía que se asfixiaba, sus manos le picaban por volver a estar en el mismo círculo que el chico y poder aspirar mejor el aroma, si era posible enterrar su nariz en su cuello y más adelante, si la suerte —que tendría que estar— estaba de su lado, lo mordería. Y luego de la escuela se casarían. Suspiró, tratando de calmar la picazón, y las feromonas que estaba soltando. Molestia, podría asustar a su madre, no deseaba eso. Inicialmente porque si quería al omega, no podía asustarlo tampoco a él. Tendría que pedirle una disculpa, decirle que normalmente no hacía esas. Aunque fuera mentira, porque si se metía en muchas peleas con frecuencia.

A la mañana siguiente, se apoyó en su moto, esperando encontrar al chico de la playa. Estaba ocupado hablando con sus amigos, cuando su nariz sintió un aroma único en ese lugar. Alzó su vista, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos, y lo vio. Estaba acomodando su mochila, avanzando distraído por los pasillos.

—Tengo que irme. Nos vemos. —pronunció antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Siguiendo el aroma, pudo ver miradas revolotear en el chico nuevo. Bastó una mirada, señalando un desafío silencioso, para que todos siguieran su camino. _Primer paso de alfa; marcar territorio._  
Se relambió los labios, cuando vio al chico parar, leyendo una hoja, seguro estaba perdido y ese era el momento perfecto para verse como un apuesto caballero. Dio un paso, pero no pudo continuar. Giró su rostro, viendo cómo los pasos firmes y confiados de Ali Mills se acercaban hacia el chico. Apretó los puños, esperando que ella no se metiera.

Error.

—¡Hey, Ali con «i»! —exclamó, sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, que le hizo olvidar su reciente molestia.

—¡Daniel! —hasta que Ali habló. — Déjame ver, pero mira. ¡Es la misma clase que yo!

La emoción de Ali, fue difícil de ocultar si sus ojos estaban brillando de alegría, porque Daniel parecía no estar asustado de ella. Hasta que noto su incomodidad al señalar que tenían clases compartidas. Johnny se acercó, sonriendo de lado, ignorando el gruñido bajo de Ali.

—Johnny Lawrence, cariño. —habló, en dirección del nuevo. Los ojos marrones lo miraron de arriba abajo, dudoso.

—Daniel LaRusso. —murmuró, tratando de ser cortes. Tragó saliva.

Estaba justo donde no debía estar. _En medio de problemas._

—Puedo acompañarte hasta tu clase. —sonrió Johnny, tratando de acercarse un poco más al otro chico. — Lamento mí mala impresión, no hago esas cosas. —miró de reojo a Ali por un momento. 

Daniel asintió, siendo educado al mostrar compresión sobre algo que en realidad no le interesaba, porque no era su asunto. Pudo visualizar a Freddy unos pasos más atrás, hablando con alguno de los chicos de la playa. Dio una sutil sonrisa hacia Ali y otra hacia Johnny.

—Gracias, pero creo que iré con mí amigo. Será genial estar en la misma clase. —añadió en dirección de la chica, comenzando a caminar lejos de esa extraña atmósfera.

Ambos rubios quedaron mirando al chico desparecer junto a su amigo.

—¿No qué no era la gran cosa? —preguntó irónica Ali, con su vista fija por dónde se había ido Daniel.

—No es la gran cosa _para ti._ No eres lo suficiente. —explico, con la mandíbula firme.

—Sera decisión de él, si soy lo suficiente o no. No tuya. —soltó, esta vez mirando fijamente a Johnny. En señal de no doblegarse ante su palabra impuesta.   
  


Ali se marcho a su clase, esta vez teniendo la ventaja de poder mirar a Daniel mientras el maestro hablaba. Desde su asiento podía oler un poco su aroma, estaba más suave que ayer, pero seguía ahí. Tan adictivo, que hizo que su corazón latiera con demasiada fuerza. Estaba hecho, _lo iba a cortejar._ Si Daniel la rechazaba, lo entendería. Pero tendría que vigilar a Johnny, nunca se sabía cuando atacaría. A pesar de que ella fue, la que de manera impensable, dio el primer golpe la noche anterior.


End file.
